High School Amour
by Soul Reaper Nanako
Summary: It's the Inuyasha gang in High School! Nanako has just been transferred to a new school. Her first teacher Mr. Jaken is a pain the rear. But what other teachers will be there and what will happen when there's love going around? Read to find out. R


**High School Amour**

**.:Summary:. It's the Inuyasha gang in High School! Nanako has just been transferred to a new school. Her first teacher Mr. Jaken is a pain the rear. But what other teachers will be there and what will happen when there's love going around? Read to find out. R&R**

**.:Author's Notes:. I'm trying something different for my stories (as you can probably already tell). I was bored when I started writing this story and right now it is currently 4:12 A.M. **

**.:Chapter 1:. Basically it's introducing everyone!**

**.:.:Day 1- The New Girl:.:.**

**"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The loud alarm clock sang. Nanako threw her pillow at it in attempt to shut up the contraption…No use. Nanako sat up. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing her pajamas. She pushed the button labeled "Sleep" and the noise had stopped. **

**"Nanako! You're going to be late on your first day!" A kind voice shouted from downstairs. Nanako quickly got out of bed and fixed it neatly. **

**"Who changed the time on my alarm clock?" she shouted to the voice downstairs, as she started undressing. **

**"Probably your brother," The voice shouted back with a sizzling noise afterwards. Nanako promptly put on her school uniform and brushed her long hair. Her hair reached down to almost her knees. It was a rather unusual color according to her brother…silver. Nanako had never seen a picture of her dad but according to her mom, she looked like him. Her mom had black hair and so did her brother. Her mom and brother also had green eyes while she had amber so, she was the odd ball. **

**"What's wrong sis? Did your alarm clock go gay on you?" a short runt said. He was wearing jean shorts and a green shirt. Nanako grabbed her shoes and socks.**

**"I already know it was you and mom even thinks it," She said, starting to put her socks on.**

**"Well, don't blame everything on me, I didn't do it this time," The boy said.**

**"Hiro, don't you have to go finish getting ready?" Nanako asked, finishing putting her shoes on. Hiro shrugged and headed downstairs to his room.**

**"I didn't do it this time, what a laugh," Nanako said to herself. She grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs. Hiro was sitting at the table putting his shoes on and brushing his hair.**

**"Nanako, I'm sorry but you'll be late if you sit and have breakfast," Their mom said, "So you'll have to take a slice of toast. But don't worry, I packed you a good lunch." Nanako half-ignored her mom.**

**"Mom, if you keep talking I _will_ be late for school!" she teased. Her mom giggled and handed her a piece of buttered toast. Nanako grabbed it and put it in her mouth. She looked at her watch and noticed she had 5 minutes to get to school.**

**"Bye Mom! Bye Hiro!" Nanako shouted, waving and starting to run out the door. Her mom ran after her.**

**"Nanako wait!" she shouted, "You forgot your lunch!" Nanako stopped and took her lunch from her mom. She bowed.**

**"Thanks mom!" She said, starting to run again. Her mom smiled and watched Nanako jump on top of a building and jump a crossed them.**

**"Maybe one day soon, I'll tell her," Their mom said to herself. Hiro walked outside next to their mom.**

**"Tell who what?" He asked. Their mom smiled and looked at Hiro.**

**"Something your father wanted me to let Nanako know one day," She said. Hiro looked confused and his eyes were filled with questions.**

**"That doesn't matter now," Their mom said, "Right now you need to get into the car so I can drive you to school." Hiro nodded and ran towards the car.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nanako jumped down from a building and landed in front of the school. She brushed off her skirt and walked inside. As she wandered through the school, looking for her locker, students were looking at her and whispering amongst themselves. _I feel very uncomfortable…Is this normal for a new student?_ Nanako thought. The hallways immediately went quiet.**

**"Taisho-sama is coming," some girl whispered.**

**"Shhh! Don't talk in his presence!" Another whispered. Nanako didn't want to stop. She continued walking through the center of the hallway until she found her locker. _Locker_ _2245_ Nanako thought when she started turning the locker combination into her own. _I wonder who's locker is that?_ A tall man with long silver hair and emotionless golden eyes went to locker 2244 and started turning the combination. Nanako froze. _Is that the guy everyone was whispering about? Nah…it's probably just some random person._ A girl ran up to the man, blushing, and she looked at the ground.**

**"U-um….T-Taisho-sama?" The girl asked. Nanako made herself relax. Taisho-sama glanced down at the girl with almost a glare. The girl gulped.**

**"Um…w-will you…..will you go out with me?" She asked, her face now completely red.**

**"No." Taisho-sama said coldly as he closed his locker and walked down the hallway. _Wow, he's cold._ Nanako thought to herself. The girl looked as though she were about to cry and ran down the hallway. Taisho-sama walked into a classroom. Nanako looked at the room number and froze…It was the same as hers. She got her books and walked into the classroom. A short green man was standing on top of his desk.**

**"Ah, the new student is here," He said with a grin, "You may come in." Nanako walked up to the little green man and bowed. He bowed back.**

**"I am your science teacher, Mr. Jaken," He said, "Class, this is our new student, Nanako Nahashia." Nanako bowed.**

**"Your seat will be…" he said looking through the seats, "Right there next to Inuyasha Taisho." Nanako nodded and walked to the back of the room in the corner next to another silver-haired person. Mr. Jaken smiled and started talking about what he did the night before. Inuyasha passed a note to Nanako. She took it and opened it up. It read:**

**Nanako was it? Hey, I'm Inuyasha Taisho. You've probably already ran into**

**Sesshomaru. He's my older brother. Hey, what is your grade-point average?**

**Do you think we could get together sometime?**

**Nanako almost blushed when she read it. _Is he crushing on me?_ She wrote him back on a different piece of paper and handed it to him. Mr. Jaken saw her and cleared his throat.**

**"Nahashia-Chan and Taisho-kun, go outside and sit there," He said, "There is no note-passing in my classroom." Nanako and Inuyasha picked up their books and walked outside of the classroom. Nanako sat next to the door as Inuyasha sat a crossed the hallway from her.**

**"So, are you going to answer my questions?" He asked. Nanako looked up at him and nodded.**

**"Yes, my name is Nanako," she said, "It's nice to meet you Inuyasha. I did run into your brother and he seemed so…cold. My grade-point average is a 4.0 and sure." Inuyasha smiled.**

**"Alright!" he said, "Where do you want to meet up at? Your house, my house, it doesn't matter." Nanako looked surprised. _I never thought that someone so cold would have a brother so hyper like this._ **

**"Um…your house?" She said. Inuyasha jumped up and smiled.**

**"Alright then it's a date!" He said. Nanako blushed.**

**"Wh-what?" she asked. The bell rang and Inuyasha winked at her before he walked off. _A…A d-date!? What is he thinking!? I never agreed to it being a date!_ Nanako was freaking out as she walked to her next class. She had English III Honors. An old lady wearing an eye patch was sitting on a cushion. The room smelled like cookies and there was cushions instead of desks. **

**"Ah, the new girl is her," She said, "How are ye?" Nanako bowed.**

**"I am fine," She said, "My name is Nanako Nahashia." The lady smiled.**

**"I am Ms. Kaede," She said, "There is no need to bow, just chose a seat and we'll start class." Nanako nodded and sat in one of the only two cushions open. Sesshomaru walked in and sat in the other one. Nanako froze. _Great. Why did I have to get stuck next to __him_ Sesshomaru glanced over at her and Nanako looked away towards Ms. Kaede. She started teaching the lesson and Nanako took notes about every little thing. Sesshomaru kept glancing over at her as he wrote his note down shortly. Nanako was starting to feel uncomfortable.**

**"Does anyone have any questions before I move on to the next lesson?" Ms. Kaede asked. Nanako raised her hand.**

**"Yes Miss Nahashia?" Ms. Kaede said. Nanako didn't even realize that she had put her hand up.**

**"Uh…um…May I please go to the bathroom?" She asked. Ms. Kaede nodded and wrote on a piece of paper.**

**"This will be your pass," she said, handing the paper to Nanako. Nanako bowed and quickly walked out of the classroom. She looked at her watch. _Perfect. Only 6 more minutes of that class. I think I can stall in the bathroom that long._ Nanako though as she walked. She stopped. _Wait…Where is the bathroom?_ She looked around in hope to find a teacher wandering about the school. There wasn't. Nanako sighed and started walking, in hope to find the bathroom. When she did, she walked in and the bell rang. A couple of girls walked in and Nanako acted like she was washing her hands.**

**"Did you hear that Yokumi-chan asked Taisho-sama out today?" One of the girls asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm glad he said no, she isn't good enough for him," Another one said. The last one nodded and started washing her hands as well. Nanako dried off her hands and walked out, heading back to Ms. Kaede's class. _I never would've thought that those girls could be so…cold just like Sesshomaru._ After giving the pass back to Ms. Kaede and getting her books, Nanako walked to her next class: Home Ed. _Home Ed…? I wonder if that has anything to do with cooking?_ **

**"Welcome Nanako Nahashia!" Shouted a rather young looking girl. She looked as if she was 10 or 11 years old.**

**"I'm Ms. Rin!" she said, "Welcome to Home Ed. Today we are going to make pot roast with rice and sushi!" Nanako smiled.**

**"You can sit next to Inuyasha," She said pointing to him in the corner. Nanako froze. _Not again…_ Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha who almost immediately started talking to Nanako.**

**"Hey, Half-breed, why don't you try shutting up and leaving her alone?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha glared at him.**

**"What did you say?" He asked, "As for your information, Nanako and me have a date tonight." Nanako's face went red.**

**"Wh-what!?" she said. _Why does he keep repeating that?_ Nanako though. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and some people started whispering amongst themselves. **

**"Oh god…please kill me," Nanako said to herself, hiding her face with her bangs. Ms. Rin clapped her hands.**

**"Shushy everyone!" She said, "Now! Start cooking! The directions are on the board and I will demonstrating myself. Your partners is the person whom you are sitting with." Nanako glanced at Inuyasha, who was smiling.**

**"Don't worry, I know how to cook!" he said. Nanako smiled and started making the sushi as Inuyasha started with the pot roast. When they were done and waiting for the pot roast to finish cooking, they sat down and watched everyone else. Nanako handed Inuyasha a rice ball.**

**"Where did you get that from?" He asked, taking it from her and eating it. Nanako smiled.**

**"I made it," She said. Inuyasha looked surprised.**

**"But, that wasn't on the menu," He said. Nanako slightly giggled,**

**"Don't worry, I don't need instructions to make rice balls nor sushi," She said. Inuyasha smiled.**

**"I have to have instructions to make pot roast," he said, "It's just too hard for me." Nanako smiled and ate her rice ball. Sesshomaru stared at them during the class. He didn't have a partner and he was done with everything except for the pot roast cooking. Nanako walked over to him and sat down two rice balls.**

**"Here," she said, starting to walk back to her seat. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and put a piece of paper in her hand. Nanako held onto the paper and walked back to her seat. While Inuyasha was distracted, she opened it up and read it.**

**Nanako, my insolent brother probably talked you into going out on a date.**

**Just tell him no. I can tell that you don't want to. He's just like that.**

**Don't get the feeling that I like you in anyway. I'm just trying to save you from**

**Inuyasha's perverted wrath.**

**Nanako folded the note back up and stuck it in her pocket. _It's __way__ too late for me to tell him no without being mean about it._ **

**"DING!" Shouted the pot roast's timer. Sesshomaru took out his and put it in a bowl as Inuyasha did the same with Nanako's and his. Nanako put some rice on two plates and poured some pot roast on top. Then, she put 4 pieces of sushi on both plates. Inuyasha took out some chopsticks and smiled.**

**"Time to eat!" He said starting to eat. Nanako glanced over at Sesshomaru. He was eating slow and taking his time. She glanced over at Inuyasha. He was rushing and basically breathing in his food. _There __are__ completely different._ Nanako thought. She started eating slowly. When the bell rang, Nanako headed towards her locker and put her books inside. _I have new classes tomorrow._ She thought. Sesshomaru put his books in his locker and closed it. When he was gone, Inuyasha walked up to Nanako and smiled.**

**"So, what time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked, "You might just be able to meet my dad if he is home from work." Nanako smiled.**

**"Anytime is fine with me," She said. Inuyasha smiled.**

**"Is seven okay with you?" He asked. Nanako nodded. **

**"Alright, see you then!" Inuyasha said, walking away. Nanako sighed and started walking home. Her mom and Hiro had just got home when she arrived.**

**"Welcome home Nanako," Her mom said, "How was your first day?" Nanako smiled.**

**"It was fun," she said, "Hey mom…um…at seven tonight a friend is picking me up to go to his house. We're studying." Nanako felt bad to lie but that was the only way she could tell her mom.**

**"That's great!" her mom said, "You've already made a new friend!" Hiro waited for their mom to walk inside before saying anything.**

**"Good job sis," he said, "You've got a date already on your first day at school." Hiro smiled and ran inside before Nanako could hit him. She was blushing. Nanako walked inside and up to her room. She wasn't going to wear her school uniform. So, she walked into a huge closet lined with clothes and she started looking through the kimonos.**

**.:Author's Note:. I hope you like it so far! Please leave a review of what you think! I'll have the next Chapter up as soon as possible!**


End file.
